Hard Knox
by HeadCheerleader
Summary: Mike Knox in the shower after a match.


He stood in the shower after his match with Tommy Dreamer. The warm water beat down on his huge body as he ran his right hand through his dark hair. These past couple weeks have been hard on him emotionally. But there was always one thing he could count on, and that was his head cheerleader.

As the lukewarm water began to cascade down his body, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A smile played his lips as he thought about his head cheerleader. The water poured down his strong body as the sweat and exhaustion from the match he just had washed away.

Mike grabbed the bar of soap that was nearby and worked it into a lather. He rubbed the bar of soap across his big broad chest and moaned lightly as his mind wandered to images of his head cheerleader. Her petite frame, her short red hair, and how she looked wearing nothing but her purple BCBG shoes.

He put the bar of soap back up on shower shelf. His right hand now slowly moving down his body. He could picture her now, naked in their kitchen. He was beginning to harden just at the mere thought. He bit his bottom lip lightly and regretted not being able to take her to London when the WWE had gone there a couple weeks ago. He knew she had always wanted to go there. One day, he will take the time off to take her on the trip of her lifetime.

He pictured her in his mind again….naked in their kitchen. Not even a lace apron on. Only her purple 'fierce' shoes. Standing at the stove, her nipples hard. By now, he was extremely hard, from both his imagination and the shower water.

As Knox ran his right hand across his massive chest, he tweaked his nipples, imagining it has her doing it. He could almost feel her soft tongue on his chest, the way she usually kissed, licked and nibbled it. His rock hard cock was now in his left hand.

He stroked it slowly, enjoying the long slowly strokes. He would lightly squeeze the head from time to time. He tweaked his nipples once more with his right hand, only this time, he was thinking of her petite nipples and her soft petite breasts. How he wanted to have one of them in his mouth right now. His tongue licking her nipples in slow round circular motions. Her head thrown back as she would let out soft moans.

He let out a noise between a whimper and a moan as he stroked his hard cock. He could imagine his tongue going down her body, slowly. His tongue going around the outside of her belly button, her hands now in his hair. Her petite hips bucking as she whimpered and whispered 'big sexy bear' over and over.

He was now making intense long, hard strokes. His left hand wrapped firmly around his cock. He put his right hand on the shower wall in front of him to steady himself as he whispered her name over and over. Pre-cum was now oozing out slowly, covering the tip of his cock. The pre-cum, along with the shower water, had made Knox's massive cock slick.

Mike imagined his tongue going further down her slender body. He licked his lips as he imagined getting down on his knees in front of her in their kitchen. He thought of licking her clit. He imagined his tongue caressing it slowly, softly. His fingers spreading it open so that he could get his tongue on it real good in the middle, just the way she liked it. In Knox mind, he could hear her panting and moaning softly. He imagined withdrawing his tongue from her clit, hearing her whimper in protest, and her perfect purple acrylic nails lightly baring down on his broad shoulders, wanting him to continue the pleasure.

"Oh God…" He moaned out loud, lost in this thoughts. His hand was now picking up the pace of his stroking. He knew he had to cum soon…but not yet. Not until she did in the fantasy he was having in his mind at that very moment. His slick, wet, rock hard cock felt so good in his hands. He was almost digging the wall in front of him with his right hand. No one on the roster was even in the shower room at that time, and the only noises that could be heard was the sound of Mike's hand going up and down on his cock and his ragged breathing and off and on again light moaning.

He thought about his tongue entering her pussy slowly, softly. Teasing her a bit with it as it lightly thrust it in and out of her. She dug her purple nails deeper into his shoulders as she bucked her hips. She wanted more. She always did. His beard and mustache were now tickling her wet clit. Her juices were on his tongue, on his lips. He drove his tongue into her deeper.

In Knox's mind, he heard her let out a gasp as his tongue went further, and he let out a low growl as his left hand worked his cock with a fierceness. He had to switch his standing position in the shower for more pleasure. He was now leaning his back against one of the shower walls to steady himself. His right hand, now free from having to brace the wall to steady himself, was now messaging his heavy balls. Rolling them in his hand, caressing them gently.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He was so very close to coming. And he knew that deep in mind, she was too. He could almost feel her take him by the hair and force his face closer to her wet crotch, making his facial hair tickle her clit and surrounding areas even more. She wanted him to move his head back and forth, so that his beard and mustache worked her clit and surrounding areas while his tongue worked around the inside of her pussy.

His hand was flying up and down the shaft of his cock. His breathing ragged and heavy. To him, the shower water on his face had now been replaced by her juices. Knox could almost feel her legs tightening up around his head the way they did when she usually reached the big prize. He could hear her screaming and grunting his came as she came, drenching his face with her juices. With two strong hard strokes, he let out a noise that was somewhere between a grunt, a growl, and a scream. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as the noises filled the otherwise empty shower room. A stream of cum oozed out of his cock and over his left hand, splashing onto the shower floor and lower shower stall wall across from where he stood.

Mike closed his eyes and stood against the wall, trying to balance himself. He was a bit wobbly after that shower fantasy and post match 'workout'. He smiled softly, trying to get his breathing back to a normal pace. He grabbed the soap again only to wash off his hands underneath the spay of water coming from the shower hose. He then grabbed both the nozzles, one with each hand, and turned the water off.

Knox got out of the shower, took a clean white towel that he had sitting on the bench outside of the shower stall to dry off with. As he was drying off his wet body, he looked down at his cell phone which he had sitting by towel on the bench. It showed that he had one missed call. He picked up the device and flipped open the top to reveal who dialed him. A huge grin spread over his face. He closed his cell phone lid, action for a second go round once he got to his hotel, only with some help this next time.

/the end.


End file.
